


sectumsempra

by writingsbydestiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Depression, Emotional Abuse, Emotional pain, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Misery, POV Draco Malfoy, Pain, Physical Pain, Psychological Trauma, Sad, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbydestiny/pseuds/writingsbydestiny
Summary: The Sectumsempra chapter from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince told from Draco Malfoy’s Point of View.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

> As of March 1, 2021, this fic is currently being edited. I think my writing has improved a bit and I’m currently going back on my previous works (the ones published in 2020) to rewrite them.
> 
> The plot of the stories are going to be the same, but as I edit it, the flow of writing is going to improve. If this is your first time reading this fic, welcome! Apologies for the messy writing, I promise it’s going to get better when it’s edited. If you would like to bookmark this fic and come back later when the writing is better, you’re free to do so!
> 
> I’ll most likely be finished polishing up everything by the last week of March. I’m going to leave a note and clarify that the fic is already updated when I am done.
> 
> Much love,  
> Lucienne.

Draco’s hand fumbled with the tie wrapped around his neck, his breathing becoming shallow as his feet carried him as fast as he could, the heels of his shoes loudly clicking against the marble floor. He tried to ignore the judgemental and curious looks he received from the other students as he swiftly walked past them. It felt like his heart was pounding against his ribcage, threatening to explode as he could hear his own heartbeat ringing in his ear.

With shaking hands, Draco pushed the door of the bathroom open, not even bothering to close it as it slammed against the wall – the loud sound amplified by the emptiness of the room making Draco flinch. 

  
He gripped the nearest sink, his knuckles turning white as his sunken, grey eyes stared back at him in the mirror.

People have always told him how he was the spitting image of his father; he took pride in it for most of his life, that is, until the moment Lucius held him down by his shoulder as Voldemort carved the Dark Mark on his skin. Draco has never felt such pain in his life, feeling the darkness creeping into his veins, eating him alive. 

  
Draco’s hand clenched, his nails digging into his palm rather painfully, but he doesn’t acknowledge it, his full attention being on the dark scar decorating his left forearm. It was a reminder of all the risks he was willing to take for his mother, and as much as he hates to admit it, Draco still loves his father with all he has.

  
The sound of glass shattering filled the room as Draco’s fist collided with his own reflection. He finally let out a sob he felt like he has been holding for hours; he stared at the red liquid emitting from the back of his hand as several pieces of glass pierced through his skin. His whole body was shaking as he attempted to hold himself up against the sink with his uninjured hand. 

  
Draco closed his eyes, his bruised hand now holding his wand as he pointed its tip against his chest.

“Don’t,” a weak voice uttered beside him. Draco opened his eyes as he was met with the sight of Moaning Myrtle standing almost too close in proximity to him; it was as if the temperature in the room immediately dropped as Draco shuddered – it almost felt like his body was being submerged into ice-cold water. “Don’t. Tell me what’s wrong, I can help you.” 

Draco stared at Myrtle for a moment with a blank expression on his face, suddenly feeling numb. 

“No one can help me,” Draco’s throat burned as his voice breaks. “I can’t do it… I can’t,” He pulled his jumper over his head, feeling overwhelmed by the lack of air circulation in the room. He has never dealt well with confined spaces. “It won’t work– the Vanishing Cabinet– I’ve been trying to mend it for months and if I don’t do it soon,” Draco paused as the image of Narcissa being tortured by the Dark Lord flashes in his mind. “Voldemort will kill me – he says he’ll kill me, and my family.” 

Draco’s eyes darted on the broken mirror in front of him and saw Harry Potter’s reflection; all his anger and frustration taking over his body as he wheeled around and pointed his wand at Potter, the spark from his wand hitting the wall as Potter dodged Draco’s hex. Draco could feel the vibration of the magic, as Harry tried to jinx him. 

“No! No! Stop it!” Moaning Myrtle’s screams filled the room, making Draco wince as he aimed for Harry once again. “Stop! STOP!” 

There was a loud bang as the bin behind Harry exploded. Draco’s ears were painfully ringing by now, almost every noise in the room bringing him agony. Harry attempted to cast a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Draco’s head, the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle smashing as she screamed even louder; water flooded almost every inch of the floor immediately. Draco saw Harry’s foot slip and with a heavy heart, Draco exclaimed “Cruci–“ 

“SECTUMSEMPRA!” That was the last thing Draco heard before feeling pain almost worse than when he got the Dark Mark. 

Draco stumbled backwards, his back hitting one of the sinks behind him and in attempt to hold on to one of them, a large shard of glass pierces through his arm as he drops his wand. He wanted to yell in pain but it came out as a weak sob as he goes limp, his body collapsing as he falls on the flooded floor with a splash. 

Draco thought he heard Harry say something incoherent as his ears were filled with the sound of running water and pieces of glass clinking against the wet floor. Draco’s eyes closed as he let out weak sobs. His entire body and face felt like as if they were slashed with a sword; his own blood feeling like as if it was destroying him from the inside out. The water touches his wounds and it burns so badly he silently prayed for the pain to end – for all of it to end. 

For what felt like hours, Draco laid there, closer to death than he ever was before, as he whispered into the air. “Forgive me, Mother. For all the things I did, but mostly, for the things I did not.” 

And with that, Draco Malfoy closes his eyes, as he lets himself be submerged into the sea of darkness, blissfully unaware of the only evidence of him still living: the weak and slow thumping of his heart. 


End file.
